


The Duel

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	The Duel

让勒努披着夜晚婆娑摇曳的树影透漏下的昏黄路灯光，穿过行人寥寥的街道朝着石板路尽头那扇窗暖洋洋的光晕走去的时候，夜空中最初升的星星刚刚爬上夜空，洋洋洒洒地抖落银色的光雾，落在花园里铃兰狭长的叶子上那滚动的露珠里，每一滴水里都是一片繁星满天。

阿代尔斐尔负伤是五天前的事，没有龙族进攻，没有异端者生事，这位年纪轻轻便屡获战功的骑士在巡逻时不慎从悬崖上失足，跌落到下面的碎冰上，摔断了两根肋骨。

那时让勒努正在沙地上训练新兵，这批入伍者中有几个年幼得让人觉得将他们送上战场是罪过。他们握剑时伸直的手臂是颤抖的，让勒努耐心地托着他们的胳膊辅导他们定位自己的刺击线，教他们在躲闪不及时将敌人的进攻引导到自己武器强韧度高部分。有新兵在实战时紧张得摔出场地，头部撞到边缘的石凳上流出血，眼睛里噙着泪花，让勒努暗自摇头无声地叹气，不是每个年轻人都是阿代尔斐尔。

然后一个传令官匆匆赶来，他说出让勒努方才正喃喃自语的那个名字，伴随着那个人坠崖的坏消息，和生命无碍的好消息。让勒努在听到好友负伤的瞬间眉头紧皱，又在得知具体的伤情后舒展开来，对历经战斗考验的骑士而言，断几根肋骨不过是轻伤，调养一阵就可恢复如初。

自那以后，让勒努每天傍晚都会准时出现在阿代尔斐尔的住处门口，带着他精心调制的病号餐和温言软语的问候，站在拱形的门廊下轻轻敲门，实际也才敲了三次，他就有了这扇门的钥匙，挂在一根银色的链子上，连同好友的信任交到他的掌心里。

让勒努今天到访得稍微晚了些。阿代尔斐尔即使在伤中也固执地不愿懈怠原本由他负责的那部分军务，让勒努只好申请将自己的任务跟好友进行再分配，阿代尔斐尔只需要在情报和地图上画圈，自己则负责信息交接和训练新兵。下午的会议拖得久了些，让勒努走出会议室大门时落日正将最后一抹余晖收敛，他收起佩剑拿起厨刀又在灶台上忙活了会儿，出门时天已经全黑了，好在他事先给好友备了些甜点，因此不担心他饿着。

“久等了，今天的晚餐主食是黑松露烩饭，考虑到你没怎么运动，蒸糯米的时候多放了些水加了些焖的时间，让口感变软了些，配菜是牛肝菌和鱼翅汤、碧企鹅蛋卷，我少放了一些盐和香料，降低了黄油的浓度，餐后甜点是无花果奶冻，饮料是冻雾鸡尾酒。”让勒努边说便将菜肴小心翼翼地取出，按照食用习惯放在床边的桌台上，语气关切地问，“今天好些了吗？”

“好些了，断的不过是两根肋骨，又没摔坏胸柱，不用这么担心的。”阿代尔斐尔伸手沾了点黄油，伸出舌头舔了舔，被好友精心地照顾几天后，这位贵族少年觉得再这么下去自己可能会变得娇气了。

“那可是第五和第六根肋骨，运气不好的话可是会……”让勒努话说到一半觉得不吉利便打住了，就连食物的香气也无法驱散心里可怕的想象场景。

“……会扎到心脏，我知道你想说什么。”阿代尔斐尔脸上的微笑是淡淡的，可心里却是暖洋洋的，他觉得让勒努为自己忧心太多，反而变成了更需要安抚的人，“可哈罗妮保佑，我这不是好好的？”见让勒努的神色里仍是担忧，他笑得灿烂如朝霞，捂着腹部用明快的声音开玩笑说，“比起心脏，更容易破裂的难道不是我的胃部吗？让勒努，这些也太丰盛了！”

“考虑到你在养伤，口味都做得比较清淡，可能会有损味觉感受，只好在种类上下点功夫了。”让勒努坐在床边，拿着一把银色的餐刀，将半月形的蛋卷切成小块，方便阿代尔斐尔用叉子取食，完成之后又起身去取甜点刀，想将无花果奶冻分割成方块。他的胳膊伸过床边的桌台时瞥见一份盖着火漆印章的纸，上面有用金丝线绑过的痕迹，翻卷的边缘隐隐约约写着某种公文体裁的字样，“这是什么？难道我上午遗漏了一份文件吗？”

“没什么，不是文件。”阿代尔斐尔往嘴里塞了一段蛋卷，煎烤得软软地，里面流出星八角味道的汁液，口感宜人，味蕾的刺击和享受让他唇舌间倍感惬意，他笑起来眼睛里像洒这星子糖霜，亮晶晶地看着自己的好友，轻描淡写地对让勒努说，“那是决斗的挑战书。”

“决斗？”让勒努皱了皱眉，他正穿过房间，想要去对面的柜子上取那把昨晚放在这里的甜点刀，听到阿代尔斐尔的话却愣住了，转过身来看着那位微笑着躺在床上将半片沾着黄油的牛肝菌放进嘴里的伤员，迎着对方玩笑似的目光表情严肃地问，“你是在说决斗？”

“是的，又一场决斗。”阿代尔斐尔低头咬住插在鸡尾酒杯里的吸管，混合果汁的味道十分甘美，流淌在舌头尖上，像是液体的糖果，“下战书的时间刚好是我受伤那天上午，如若不是巧合的话，那就是哈罗妮为了将胜利交到人家手里，才有意让我摔下山崖。”

“哈罗妮是公正的，就算她真要对谁施予特别的眷顾，被庇佑的人也该是你才对。”让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔说，因为没有其他人在，平时恪守礼节的好友此时只在睡衣外面随意披了件晨衣，微微敞开的前襟下面可以隐约看见伤处。那个美丽的骑士正坐在几盏星星灯投下的光线里，面庞和肩部的线条都精致得如同被神吻过赋予生命的大理石雕像，而这尊雕像如今出现了裂痕，那些白色的绷带就是证明，他眼下应该被妥善保护起来，而不是再去遭受磕碰，让勒努将小刀插进奶冻里，问，“对方是谁？”

“你猜？”阿代尔斐尔俏皮地抬了抬眼睛，知道让勒努多半是猜不出的，便将答案说了出来。那是一位皇都有名气的富商，出生并不是贵族家庭，却在生意场上左右逢源，跟大部分的权贵都有沾联，是个善于奉迎又喜欢仗势欺人的家伙。见到让勒努因为听到这个名字而产生的表情变化，阿代尔斐尔笑着说，“如果是这位阁下的话，就算哈罗妮不喜欢他，他也是有办法花钱买到足够的喜欢的不是吗？”

“你的意思是……你受伤的事情不是意外？”以那个人的口碑，让勒努绝对相信他做得出这种卑鄙的事情。

“我在这屋子里躺了五天，可没闲着，我派人查看过了我坠崖的位置，松软的积雪下断面有被人凿过的痕迹，像是猎人过夜时扎营用的钢钉，但没有哪个猎人会想要在迎风面挨冻。再者，我瞭望时总是喜欢站在高处，军营里很多人都知道我的这个习惯。”阿代尔斐尔收敛起笑意，将自己调查到的事情告诉让勒努，语气里却也并没有太多愤懑，好像被人陷害差点摔死的是个陌生人一样。他停下来喝了口鸡尾酒，又继续说着，声音轻蔑，“早晨送来挑战书的话就不会被人说趁人之危了，反倒是我刚接受挑战就把自己摔伤有避战之嫌。”

让勒努对那道悬崖再熟悉不过，那里之所以会被选作军营日常巡逻的瞭望点，除了居高临下视野广阔之外，还有个重要因素就是地势稳固安全，即使不慎滑倒在地，依据高低落差也只会往岩壁那边翻滚，而不是朝着高处摔下。让勒努语气严肃地问，声音里满是担忧，他可不希望阿代尔斐尔成为什么阴谋的受害者，“眼下你是在猜测害你坠崖的人正是给你下战书的这位富商？”

“我没有证据，一切都只是推测。我就是觉得这太巧，又太蹊跷。”阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，遗憾地说，连续几天的暴风雪将脚印掩埋，又在切面上覆盖更厚的冰霜，将事实的真相冻结，恐怕没什么水落石出的可能。少顷，在吞下一小口无花果奶冻后，阿代尔斐尔突然声音真挚，目光里带着信任对让勒努说，“我希望你到时候能做我决斗的见证人。”

“见证人？”让勒努重复了一遍确认自己没有听错，以阿代尔斐尔的身体状况来看，接受决斗岂不是正中下怀，他朝好友靠了靠，异色的眸子带着关切又有些嗔怪的神色，“难道不该是代理人吗？”

“你想替我出战？”阿代尔斐尔嘴里含着半束鱼翅，说话时声音有些含混，却是带着感动的。

“我不该吗？”让勒努扯过手绢，接在好友的下巴上，以免鱼翅的汤汁弄脏他的衣服，更担心会滴到伤口上，他甚至有些生气阿代尔斐尔竟然没有主动向自己提出这样的要求，明明他们已经是生死过命的交情了。

“让勒努，谢谢你的好意。”阿代尔斐尔咽下那口味道鲜美的银丝，将手放在让勒努的手腕上，语气诚恳真挚地对自己堪以托付性命的好友说，“这位阁下可是整个伊修加德的体面人都避之不及的人物，我自己深陷其中就够了，怎么能将你也拖进麻烦里呢？”

让勒努没有说话，只是安静地看进阿代尔斐尔那双翠色如水的眼睛里，目不转睛地看着那片灵动的湖水里自己有些微微摇晃的倒影，粉色的眸子里带着些许关爱的柔光，紫色的那只却有种责备和嗔怪的冷冽。

阿代尔斐尔被让勒努凌厉的眼神盯得头皮发麻，那目光带着无法拒绝的关心，和难以直视的审问，若不是嘴里正含着来自对方心意的果冻，散发出淡淡甜味，阿代尔斐尔绝对会把这种注视解读成下一秒就要杀掉自己的意思。再不打破这种沉默的话，阿代尔斐尔觉得自己喉咙紧绷，像是要被甜点噎死，他赶紧清空嘴里的事物，撇撇嘴，“你就不问我是怎么惹到这麻烦的吗？”

“因为某个女人吗？”让勒努淡淡地猜测着，他从不插手阿代尔斐尔的风流韵事，可对这位美少年在皇都绯闻中的地位还是有所了解的。

“是的，是那老头的妻子，据说年轻时是位美人，现在嘛……就不一定了，说起来我根本没见过她。”阿代尔斐尔无奈地摇摇头，想起这件事的前因后果，他对自己深表同情，声音里透着某种戏谑，“老头子情人众多，妻子也不甘寂寞，这夫妻俩简直天造地设。”

“所以你是怎么跟没见过的女人扯上关系，还闹到要去决斗的？”让勒努看着一脸无辜的好友问，这听起来简直匪夷所思。

“老头子情人的女仆在舞会上捡到了那位夫人写给我的情书并交给了自家主人，而那位交际花怕是早就不甘心只当情妇，便寻了个人在大庭广众之下将那封露骨肉麻的情书念了出来。于是老头子责怪妻子不检点，妻子反唇相讥老头子自己也是个风流之辈。”阿代尔斐尔叹了一口气，脸上是故意夸张出来的委屈，“然后我就变成了勾引有夫之妇蓄意破坏别人家庭的坏小子。”

“这……”简直就是三流诗人的剧本写出的蹩脚荒诞戏，让勒努惊得不知道该如何评价这场飞来横祸，“听上去是对方单方面对你起了倾慕之心，而你……”让勒努顿了顿，小心翼翼地问道，“你对那位夫人的感情有过正面回应吗？”

“开什么玩笑，让勒努！那位夫人的孙子初春刚刚从神学院毕业，她儿子的年纪都快赶上我父亲了！”阿代尔斐尔涨红了脸，现在轮到他的心里涌起杀人之意了。

“阿代尔你别激动，我只是确认一下。”让勒努一手扶着好友的肩膀，眼疾手快地抢过对方手里挥舞的那把发着银光的叉子，握着他的手腕，轻轻地安放下来，冷静地分析着，“一位年老的富商多半是不可能自己出战的，他应该会重金聘请某个战斗家来代理决斗。”

“是的，据说他花了不少钱，最终敲定的人选是迄今为止在决斗裁判中未尝败绩的名剑斗士。”阿代尔斐尔点点头，确认了让勒努的想法，趁对方思考的时候飞速夺回叉子，劫掠着糯米上铺呈的牛肝菌。

“那你要不要也考虑请个代理呢？”让勒努的声音提起来像是在开玩笑，可他的表情却是十分认真，眼神里甚至带着些强硬，异瞳滤出的目光看起来格外犀利，“我免费。”

“谢谢你的好意，但我执意亲自出战。”阿代尔斐尔这回不再躲闪对方关爱却逼人的视线，而是坚定地迎上去，维护自己下定的决心，当他以这样的眼神说话时，无论是谁都无法动摇他的想法。。

“我对你的剑术水平毫不存疑，可你现在负伤在身，并非全盛之际，过分逞强的话难道不是正中对方下怀吗？”让勒努何尝不了解阿代尔斐尔的性格，他知道这位勇敢的骑士大概是劝不动的，可作为朋友他也不得不说出自己的担忧。

“放心吧，让勒努，我自有分寸。”阿代尔斐尔目光仍不减坚定，语气却是柔和安抚的，他知道让勒努甘愿为自己承担一切危险，却做不到把好友推出出替自己挡剑。麻烦是自己的，虽然有点无辜，却也是因自己而起。说着，他抬起手臂，活动了下，胸中几乎听不见什么摩擦的声音，“也好在断的是不受力的胸肋，已经仔细固定过，只要别再错位，战斗起来不算碍事，如果断的是腿骨，那我可就真的要来麻烦你替我出战了。”

“哦，是吗？”原本低头思考着什么的让勒努闻言忽然语气冰冷地问，他的手正按在阿代尔斐尔平放的膝盖上侧，作出即将要用力的样子盯着阿代尔斐尔，“如果断条腿就可以让你乖乖躺在这的话，我乐意效劳。”

“哇！你怎么下得了手！”阿代尔斐尔尖叫着一副很害怕的样子，他握住让勒努按在自己腿上的那只手，桌架上的鸡尾酒差点倾倒出来，又被赶紧扶住，伴随着突然迸发出来的笑声。静了静等呼吸平顺，脸色因为笑容变得红润的年轻骑士胸有成竹地对自己的好友说，“放心吧，让勒努，我虽然偶尔会冒险，可何曾不自量力过？”这么说话的阿代尔斐尔总是显出不符合他外表的老成，看在关心他的人眼里总会觉得略微心疼，“我在战场上不畏死，却不会拿自己的性命开玩笑。在决斗裁判的众目睽睽之下获得过多次胜利的剑斗士，这样有名的战斗家总是存在一个难以避免的弱点。”

“是什么呢？”已经放弃劝说的让勒努问，他将那份挑战书拿在手里，上面的日期是九天之后。

阿代尔斐尔有些得意地眨眨眼睛，公布了答案：“那便是他的出招习惯和闪避模式早已暴露人前。”

 

决斗如期举行，那天恰好是个晴天，皇都风和日丽，街道上散步的行人比往常多，听说有消遣可以寻，便都聚集到这处原本还算偏僻，并不在主干道的广场周围。阿代尔斐尔身边有让勒努和几位平时交好的战友陪伴，而富商那边声势浩大，恨不得把所有当时在场听过那封情书内容的宾客请来见证自己耻辱得以洗刷的时刻。

那位著名的决斗代理人身材十分高大魁梧，在精灵族里也少有这样的个头，他的肌肉线条鲜明，皮肤黝黑发亮带着冷调的光泽，棱角突出的脸上两条长长的伤疤横亘，将青紫色的面纹分割成两块不同的形状，同时被割裂的还有一只紧闭无光的眼睛。他一言不发地握着剑站在那里等待着今天的对手，目光偶尔往人群扫视，便听得有小孩子哇地哭出来，又被母亲捂着嘴快步带离。

阿代尔斐尔走到场地中间时，这位剑斗士毫不顾忌地笑得前仰后合，他听说自己的对手会是以为战场上下来的骑士，哪知道却是个身材纤弱，看上去弱不禁风的娇柔少年。他打量着阿代尔斐尔尚不明显的喉结和脸上尚未完全褪去的绒毛，心怀邪思地猜想着这位脸蛋可人的贵族小子怕不是在铺满天鹅绒和蕾丝的床垫上获得骑士称号的。

今次的赏金根本就是白拿嘛，剑斗士傲慢地想。他的目光沉溺在对手的脸上贪婪地逡巡，以至于根本看不到自己面前那位紫发的青年满脸的冷漠和目光里几乎快要爆发的怒火。

“我是阿代尔斐尔阁下指定的见证人，请将您的武器交给我检查。”让勒努终于忍无可忍地出声催促道，这个人越过自己头顶看向好友的目光令人反胃，让他想起各种他不愿将其与身后那位年轻的骑士联系到一起的龌龊事情。

“拿去吧。”剑斗士递交武器的动作粗鲁又无礼，并没有正眼看让勒努，只瞥见下垂的紫色额发下隐约的伤痕，暗想或许这位看起来面相凌厉得多的骑士会比他的伙伴厉害几分，跟这位交手的话可能还有得几个来回玩玩。

让勒努没有功夫理会那人对自己抱着什么想法，他将那柄剑拿在手里反复查看，先确认剑刃上没有淬毒，再查验护手盘里有没有暗藏机关，就连剑柄部分都没有放过。这把剑的长刃由上好的战神钢打造，剑身宽阔，厚度强实，中间开着笔直的血槽，主要附件是整体熔铸的，像是专门为了决斗时节约查验时间而打造，握在手里沉甸甸地，那是曾被它夺取的生命的重量。

武器查验完毕接下来便是确认对决者身体有没有携带别的武器，或者偷藏不符合规定的物品。按照事先约好的决斗规则，双方将会战斗到一方无法战斗为止，此种情况下常有心怀不轨的决斗者试图暗中伤人以增加自己的赢面，让勒努听过那些所谓的职业决斗者们所有的手段，他绝对不会让他们用那些卑鄙的方法伤害自己至爱的好友。

“摸够了吗？这位小哥？”剑斗士玩味地低头看着让勒努语气促狭地问，近乎透明的眼睛里满是轻佻和戏谑，他觉得这位紫发的年轻人看起来气质高雅，若不是脸上的伤疤有些碍眼，应该也是味道不错的。

“已经确认完毕了，于尔维西安阁下。”让勒努仅出于最低的礼节对剑斗士点头，话是对公证人说的。他背过身去走向场地边缘的时候暗自庆幸参加决斗的不是自己，否则要在这恶俗的家伙身上弄脏手的该是阿代尔斐尔了。

公证人于尔维西安宣布决斗开始，这位本职是神圣裁判所高级祭司的圣职者声音洪亮掷地有声，话音未落便有一群鸽子腾空盘旋飞过人群，远远地往天边去。

第一次错身谁也没碰到谁，阿代尔斐尔如剑斗士所见那般体型纤细，动起来却出乎意料地灵活，一闪身便擦着对方的侧身避开了第一下挥击，而他也没贸然出手，他在试探对方的招式习惯是否如自己事先调查过的那样。

“还不耐嘛。”剑斗士大声地冲着阿代尔斐尔喊道，声音粗犷如雷鸣，以声音来增添气势是职业决斗家惯用的心理战术。

阿代尔斐尔不答话，眼睛是看着对方的脸的，注意力却在余光里对方的膝盖和小腿上。初学剑术的时候他也曾依照本能死死盯着对方的手部动作，可身经百战之后，这位出色的骑士早已明白腿部才是猜测对手意图至关重要的风向标，二流的剑术师才会在对手做出动作后开始反应，一流的持剑者应该在对方动作发生前就完成预判，将对手出招的可能性圈定在很小的范围内。

比如对手靠近自己的那只脚踝肌肉突然绷紧，脚掌前部却有所放松，这意味着对方接下来很可能会以猛攻拉近距离。而一个身经百战至今还活着的战斗家必然有极强的防御本能，即使思维里揣摩的是脚步的方向，最先行动的必然是手里的剑。那他是会采取直刺确保突刺线的方式防御，还是直接正手一个斜劈以攻代防呢？他的剑握在身体右侧，这两者都是极佳的选择。

不论是哪一种，阿代尔斐尔都赌对了。这位聪明的年轻人干脆放弃这一轮的反击机会，再次以侧身跟对方交换了场地，他本想试探对手后背的空档，却发现对方虽然身材高大，却并不笨拙，错身时留给自己的角度很小，贸然出手即使能够刺中也无法造成制胜伤。他认为太早暴露自己的真正实力并不明智，便仍只是闪躲，一副无力还击的样子。

“小子，光靠躲可赢不了哦！”高大的剑斗士心里有些烦躁，今天是交房租的日子，他的老婆清早便将此事在他耳边唠叨了三遍，还有给女儿的头花和给儿子的新手套，以及酒馆里约好的那帮伙计，他只想速战速决。

可阿代尔斐尔却并不着急，这位剑斗士跟他先前了解的差不多，手臂力量了得，进攻招式极简却气势迅猛，防御时身臂配合几乎天衣无缝，交错身时绝不会把正面暴露在前。论力量，阿代尔斐尔自知比不过对方，甚至防御时刃面相击对自己而言都是下策，不得不正面交锋的话只能尽量将他的锋芒引至身侧将力量峰值化解在空气中。

剑斗士的两次冲锋间隔时间很短，却已经足够让阿代尔斐尔想出取胜的计策。他故意挑拨对方的耐心，只避不攻，对人群中对方亲朋发出的嘘声充耳不闻，看似被对方的接连出招逼得疲于应付，实际上却恰到好处地控制着进退的路线，将几次转身和场地交换时自己脚下的足迹线掌握在极小的范围内。

场边站立的人中大概只有让勒努看懂自己好友的意图，暗暗地在心里发出赞叹，先前因担心他负伤出战而悬着的石头终于落了地，阿代尔斐尔即使断了两根肋骨也还是那个闪耀照人的光辉剑。

时间一分一秒地过去，人行道上树荫的影子渐渐拉长，人群却越聚越多，甚至赌庄的老板也得到风声，派伙计赶来设了个简易的赌局。让勒努听到人群里呼唤加价的声音，本打算制止这种无礼之举，想了想却微笑着往阿代尔斐尔那边投下了一枚金币，在很长的时间内，那是那顶帽子里唯一的筹码。

剑斗士的耐心到了极限，这场战斗跟他过去所经历的都不相同，虽然表面上他是占优方，可实际上的主动权却逐渐开始旁落，他的心里隐隐地感到不安起来，嘴上骂骂咧咧的内容也变得更加下流难听。让勒努皱了皱眉头，看到对面的皇都贵妇表情跟他一样厌恶，伸手便捂住了孩子的耳朵。

“嘶——”

这场旷日持久的战斗终于见了第一滴血，红色的液体从剑斗士膝盖流下，他本想趁对手闪避自己的劈砍时以惯用的手法从后方变线攻个出其不意，杀不死这小子也至少能让他少半块肩膀。可阿代尔斐尔仿佛是会读心般几乎和剑斗士的手臂同时动作，侧身躲过那几乎是必中的一击，然后趁着他手臂伸出一时无法收回的时候举剑往下刺中对方的膝盖。这位心思缜密的年轻人甚至放弃冒险攻击对方短暂失防的右腹，以免退避不及被对方反手回伤，而是选择以志在必得的一剑击毁对方接下来战斗的机动性。

人群中发出一阵惊呼，原本一脸得意洋洋的富商如今脸色发白，针叶树稀疏的树荫笼罩在他头顶豪华的帽檐上，重重阴影让他的脸看上去阴霾密布，精瘦的身体挤在被他自己请来观战的贵族们中间仿佛站在无形的深渊里。

快杀了那小子。事先说好的可是要那小子殒命才能结账的。

富商恨恨地看着自己请来的决斗代理人，他虽无法出声咒骂，却以眼神鞭笞着收下自己重金的剑斗士赶紧履行契约上的要求。

剑斗士完全地接收到了雇主无声的讯息，即使对方没有提醒，他也会全力以赴，不管他之前取得过多少次胜利，只需要一场败绩便能让他苦心经营的口碑荡然无存，他可不想重新变成昔日那个一文不名拖家带口的流浪汉，他已经享受过了有美酒佳肴作陪的日子，听惯了别人在他耳边说的好话，他已经不想回去了。

阿代尔斐尔发现剑斗士的眼里逐渐透出近乎疯狂的狠厉，知道对方开始着急了，这也意味着自己的制胜机会很快便会到来。在轻松避开几次章法逐渐紊乱的进攻之后，这位身姿灵活的少年以剑柄后部格挡将对方力量侧引，趁着对方暂时处于惯性中无法收招的瞬间反手一剑刺中他的肩部，剑刃平锋插入对方的锁骨下与肩胛骨形成的三角形缝隙中，又瞬间往回拔出剑刃，在对方因手臂突如其来的疼痛而难以反应的时候剑锋一转精准地刺中对方大腿，然后敏捷地后退至几米开外，没有让对方身上的血溅到自己身上太多。

胜负已定。

于尔维西安庄严地宣布着胜利者的名字，只念出头两个音节，余下的声音便被人群里传来的各种嘈杂声响淹没，不用说人们也知道谁是赢家。

富商目瞪口呆地看着阿代尔斐尔冲着自己礼貌行礼，少年的眼里尽是鄙夷和嘲讽的神色，他的身上沾着对手的血，脸上却出了汗水外再无别的，他的目光干净明快，即将变成落日的阳光为他柔美的发色更添一抹淡金色。他开心地朝着自己的好友走去，想知道他在自己身上赢了多少钱。

“当心！”

惊呼出自让勒努的口中，他本是上前向拥抱自己得胜归来的好友的，却发现在那单薄的身影背后，原本已经跪地无力再战的剑斗士手里握着什么东西，目光凶狠地朝着毫无防备的阿代尔斐尔投掷过来。说时迟那时快，“终斩”宽大的剑身破空而出，将那东西挡落地面，竟然是几枚形状尖锐的投刃。剑斗士方才一直将它们藏在自己那只废掉的眼睛耷拉着的眼皮里，料想没有哪个人会提出翻开独眼龙的眼皮检查暗器这种要求。

他认为自己还可以再战的，他只要还能站起来决斗就还可以继续。就好像没听到德高望重的圣职者已经宣判过结果一样，他又将手握在了剑上，试图再次进攻。然而这次贯穿他的剑刃划破皮肤的感觉跟先前有所不同，“终斩”的边缘比“光辉”平顺，握着它的那只手臂更习惯以力量取胜，而那剑的主人此时更是带着不可遏制的怒意，挟着长虹之势挥击过来，侧刃深深地嵌入骨肉之中。

白光闪过之后，剑斗士向后仰面倒下，再也没能起来，他视野里最后的画面是白鸽飞过天际，闭上眼睛却是妻子和一双儿女站在家门口盼着自己回去的希冀眼神，头花和鞋子，还有什么呢？对了，是房租。

“这，决斗时有第三方参与是无效的吧？”富商面如土色，他浑身的血液都像是沸腾又急剧冷却过般，在体内寒暑交替，让他那张皱巴巴的脸霎红霎白，表情滑稽可笑。

“于尔维西安阁下已经宣布过战斗结束。即使还在进行，按照决斗规则，违反武器使用规定可被定性为谋杀，我出手是替好友进行合理防卫，完全合规合法。”让勒努的目光比他的声音还要冰冷，胸腔里却燃烧着旺盛的怒火，这其中也有对自己方才失察的懊恼，如果阿代尔斐尔因此出什么意外，他此生都不会原谅自己。

“这可比好端端突然碎裂掉的冰崖还令人想不到呢！”阿代尔斐尔的脸上笑靥如花，他自那具逐渐变得冰冷的尸体边走过，走到死者的雇主面前，背着手仰起头语气天真地问，“您到底给了他多少钱让他肯为您如此拼命呢？”

“阁下，请您对此作出解释。”于尔维西安跟随行作为助手的见习耳语几句，目光审视地问，声音铿锵带着苛责，“决斗代理人是以您的名义出战的，胜败都将记在您的名下，而作弊与谋杀也是同样。”

“这，我根本什么都不知道啊！”富商的脑袋上汗珠滚落，站在四面八方吹来的冷风中战栗不止，他望着黑压压的人群朝自己投来的无数道鄙夷目光，耳边是自己请来观战的贵族们窃窃私语，其间夹杂着刺耳的嘲笑，苍白的嘴唇不住地说着，“……我只说必须要赢，可没让他这么干啊！”

“只是赢吗？”一位女声尖笑着问，手里的扇子替那张涂抹着胭脂的脸挡去半面眼角的皱纹，竟是那位富商的夫人，方才她一直坐在富商背后那张特意从宅子里搬来的丝绒长椅上，沉默到此刻才出声，“我怎么听说你交代的是必须要人家可爱的阿代尔去死呢？”

阿代尔斐尔在听到“可爱的”三个字时别过脸去朝让勒努翻了半个白眼，换来对方同情关爱的眼神。

富商却急得直跺脚，冲着曾经发过相爱的誓言如今却相看两厌的女人说，“你这个不知羞耻的撒谎精女人在说些什么呀？”又转头去看着一袭深色袍服的于尔维西安满脸堆笑，“哎呀，神官阁下，您可别被这女人给骗了，女人天生……”话说到一半，富商像是想起了什么，又回头指着妻子的鼻子问，“不对……你怎么可能听到我们谈话，明明只有两个人的……不可能的，这不可能！你是在撒谎！”

“嘻嘻，那大概就是哈罗妮她怜悯婚姻不幸的我，特意告诉我的吧。”浑身散发着的脂粉味道随着那把扇子的风扩散，闻起来是夹竹桃和水仙花的味道。

“这位夫人，请注意圣名使用的场合。”于尔维西安皱着眉头严肃地提醒着，“圣典和圣训上有规定……”

富商忽然爆发出一阵笑声，打断正引经据典的圣职者的话，扑上去掐着妻子皮肉有些松弛却纤细的脖颈问：“……难道是你做的？你这女人想陷害我，所以又勾结了那个男人故意加了砝码？是的，女人不就是这样吗？暗器与毒药，绝配啊！哈哈！”

“我看你是失心疯了吧。”女人按住喉头干呕几声，收起扇子一脸厌恶地看着被神殿骑士制服住的丈夫，恶狠狠地说，又转脸对着于尔维西安恭敬地笑着，“方才的情况您可都瞧见了，我丈夫是多么地残忍又不择手段，我这么多年跟着他提心吊胆的日子也过够了，今后能不能脱离苦海就全看裁判所各位正义的判官大人了”。

“不不，放开我，这明明是那老女人的阴谋，你们全都上了她的当了。”神殿骑士团两位全副武装的士兵住富商的胳膊，无视他绝望的声音，动作粗暴又蛮横地连拉带拖地将他押往裁判所方向。

富商的夫人收起方才哭诉不幸遭遇时泫然欲泣的面孔，施施然向众人行了个礼，也作为证人随着神殿骑士们去了，离开前还不忘向阿代尔斐尔抛来一个爱怜的眼神，引起这目光接受者一阵恶寒。

“真是辛苦您看了场闹剧呢，于尔维西安阁下。”让勒努伸手抚了抚阿代尔斐尔的背部，礼貌而谦诚地对表情已经严肃得快要冻结成冰的公证人说。

“职责所在，如此而已。”于尔维西安的声音冰冷，与裁判所的火焰正相反，他向人群致以神官的礼节，挥挥手示意见习们离去，穿过人们主动让开的道路，朝着自己另一个职责所在的地方走过去。他不会在法庭之外多言，但从他铁板般的表情里，当事人和围观群众都猜到这场闹剧的导演者多半不会有什么好收场。

“这样就算结束了吧？”人群逐渐散去，阿代尔斐尔方才感到有些疲惫和倦怠，他毕竟还处在伤期中，断骨的愈合每时每刻都在消耗他的体力，体内的血肿被吸收带来微微的发热感，重新连接的纤维组织生长让他的胸口偶尔感到闷疼，决斗时集中在战斗上的注意力一旦放松下来，这些不适的感觉就逐渐变得明显，“我累了，让勒努，而且好脏，赶紧回去洗个澡。”

“好的，阿代尔斐尔，我来为你准备一顿属于胜利者的丰盛的大餐怎么样？”让勒努已经在心里暗暗想好了食谱和餐点的搭配，今天阿代尔斐尔消耗了太多体力，应该为他补充些能量充足的食物，但食材必须挑选不会带来额外消化负担的那些，比如鳕鱼，或者是烟肉末。

“我想吃牡蛎可以吗？带着月桂香气的那种。”阿代尔斐尔飞快地说着，他的嘴唇有些泛白，却被西下的红日重新镀上温暖的颜色。

“你在养伤，牡蛎吃多了可不……”让勒努刚觉得有些不妥，却又被对方满是期待的目光看得说不出拒绝的话，那个人眼里此时正泛着来自太阳的光芒，任是铁石心肠的人也不会想要这种神采被失望取代，“不过今天就算是例外吧？准你吃八个。”

“太棒了！”阿代尔斐尔听罢竟不禁拍了一下手，往前几步后，眉毛轻挑，声音里带着并不多见的调皮问，“每天都吃这么好，忽然有点担心让勒努你会破产呢！”

“不会的。”让勒努扬扬手里的钱袋，里面闷闷地是金属相撞声，因为被塞得太满声音都不再是清脆的，只有窸窸窣窣的摩擦音，“说不定还有得赚呢。”

“哈？竟然赚了这么多吗？好过分呀，让勒努！”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴装作很委屈的样子对让勒努说，一副自己被卖了的表情。金色的落日沉没在他眼里那泓蓝绿色的湖水里，少年人般的声音里带着几分可爱，看上去跟方才决斗场上打败名剑斗士的英勇少年判若两人。

阿代尔斐尔的肋骨在两个多月后完全愈合，断裂的地方长出了更结实的骨痂。

军营里的战友为他举办了小小的归队欢迎会，准备桌席上菜肴的自然是让勒努。这位能将厨刀运用得和他的剑一样出神入化的骑士悄悄告诉阿代尔斐尔，那位富商还没等到审判程序开始便十分蹊跷地死在牢房里，死因据说是跟其他犯人斗殴。而那位夫人，不用通过让勒努阿代尔斐尔也自有方法知道她把自己摘得干干净净。然后带着钱款离开皇都远走高飞，想是要去什么地方寻找新的对象寄托她晚年无枝可依的炽热情感。

那几枚小小的冷刃究竟是受到谁的指使藏在那个人眼睛里的，是富商，还是夫人，亦或是剑斗士自己的动机？唯一能够解答这个秘密的人已经化作白骨，将事实真相带到哈罗妮面前去了。

 

2018-11-05


End file.
